


茧

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	茧

1.  
好像要下雨了。

陈立农站在教室里的时候看到外面的天已经阴沉下来。  
“好了，今天的晚自习就上到这里，同学们早点回家吧。”  
陈立农收拾了课本走出教室。  
教室外面的走廊上很昏暗，头顶的廊灯开关坏了，只能靠走廊尽头的办公室的光隐约的照亮这条路。  
办公室里的人都走光了。  
陈立农慢吞吞的走出学校。

下雨了。  
应该是台风来了。

陈立农没有带伞。  
本想着直接冒雨走回家，但想到回家了没有饭吃，不如先到便利店去躲一躲。  
陈立农坐在便利店里吃着速食晚餐的时候，雨越下越大了。  
面前的玻璃窗已经有点模糊了，看不清外面，只有一闪而过的汽车大灯从窗前滑过。

吃完了东西，陈立农站起来准备回家。  
这雨并没有要停的样子。  
推开门，门口的风铃被门外的狂风吹得差点掉落下来。  
陈立农准备走进这场夏日暴雨。

“撑这个吧。”  
后面的人递过来一把伞。

陈立农回过头去看，那人却径直超过他向路口走去了。  
陈立农只看到一个撑着黑色雨伞的背影。  
低下头来看看这把伞。  
撑开它，也是一把同样的黑色雨伞。

陈立农走进雨里。

 

第二天，雨已经停了，只是天气还是阴沉沉的。  
陈立农一个人做了一碗面，坐在餐桌旁吃完了它。  
时间还早，就把碗也洗了。  
出门的时候，他又看见了挂在门口的那把黑色雨伞。

不知道什么时候才能再见到他呢？

算了，见到了也认不出来吧。  
陈立农走出了家门。  
然后又退了回来。  
他还是带上了那把雨伞。

接下来的很多天陈立农都一直把那把伞带在身上。  
可是却再也没有见过那个人。  
也可能人家就与他擦肩而过他却不知道而已。  
即便如此，这把伞还是帮了陈立农不少忙。  
比如在突然下雨的时候。

今天陈立农又坐在便利店里吃晚餐。

窗外的雨声被玻璃隔开只能小声的传过来。  
因为包里揣着伞，所以陈立农慢慢悠悠的吃着快餐。  
就在他快要出去的时候，他突然看到了那个借伞给他的人！  
虽然玻璃被雨模糊了看不太清楚，可是足够陈立农认出他来了。

陈立农跑出便利店，快速跑过快要变成红灯的人行横道。  
“嘿！”  
前面的人听到他的声音，停了下来。  
“嘿，那天，是不是你把伞借给我了。”  
陈立农赶上去。  
面前的人似乎和陈立农的笃定态度不太一样，而是疑惑的皱起了眉毛。  
“你看这个，是不是你给我的。”  
陈立农把手上的伞往那人面前伸了一点。  
两把一模一样的黑色雨伞使结果不言而喻。

“这个，还给你。”  
陈立农正准备收了伞递给人家。  
“诶！”  
那人突然伸手抓住了陈立农的胳膊。  
“你把伞还给我了，现在下雨你怎么回去呢？”  
陈立农抬起头看了看从伞边落下的雨滴，一时语塞。

“哈哈。”  
那人突然笑了。  
“不用还给我了，你就带着吧。”  
陈立农转过头来，看到他的笑容。  
很好看。  
就在陈立农走神的时候，那人却要走了。

“诶，那你能不能告诉我你叫什么？”  
“林彦俊，我的名字。”

那人转身离开。  
还是留下一个撑着黑伞的背影。  
和一个名字。

 

2.  
认识的人似乎更容易遇见。  
陈立农很快就又见到了林彦俊。

陈立农今天要去慈善书站送学校捐赠的书。  
就是在这里，他又见到了林彦俊。  
“哦！又见面了。”  
林彦俊一见到他就向他打招呼。  
“哦，你好。”  
陈立农反倒是有点羞怯。

“你来捐书吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你叫陈立农哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“你是老师啊？”  
“嗯。”

“哈哈。”  
林彦俊突然低下头去笑了起来。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，就是觉得你挺可爱的。”  
陈立农有点发愣的看着林彦俊。

可爱吗？  
自己。

陈立农回到学校的时候，已经是下午了。  
下午的天气很闷热。  
要是下雨就好了。  
陈立农下意识的摸了摸包里的雨伞。  
一直都没有还给林彦俊呢。

日子在一天天过去。  
每到下雨的时候陈立农好像都会不自觉的想起林彦俊。  
可能是念念不忘，必有回响。  
陈立农又一次在便利店见到了林彦俊。

“你每天都没有饭吃吗？”  
陈立农在便利店买东西的时候，林彦俊从他的后面过来。  
“啊。”  
陈立农低着头默许了他的问话。

“要不，我带你去吃饭吧。”  
林彦俊突然说。  
陈立农被林彦俊拉出便利店的时候人还是蒙的。

“上来吧！”  
林彦俊坐到一辆摩托车上。  
这是陈立农第一次知道林彦俊原来会骑摩托车。

摩托车启动时的加速度很快。  
心跳也是。

陈立农因为惯性下意识的一只手扶上林彦俊的侧腰。  
当他意识到准备把手抽回来的时候，却被林彦俊将手拽过去整个搂住他的腰。  
“害怕吗？”  
林彦俊在前面笑着说。  
陈立农停了一会。  
“不害怕。”  
他轻轻地向前倾去，靠在林彦俊的背后。

林彦俊把陈立农带回了家。

“你坐一会，我给你做点吃的吧。”  
大晚上的林彦俊给陈立农蒸了两个鸡蛋，煮了一碗白饭。  
林彦俊用一个很大的碗把他们拌在了一起。  
什么菜也没有，陈立农就这样吃了一餐晚饭。

吃完了是林彦俊收拾的桌子，等到他洗完碗从厨房出来陈立农还坐在餐桌边上。

“回家吗？”  
林彦俊靠在厨房的门边上问。  
陈立农抬起头来看了他一眼。  
“不回。”  
他很轻的说。

“想清楚。”

“嗯。”

卧室的窗户没关，窗帘被风吹得扬起来很高。

外面好像下雨了。

 

3.  
在晴天的时候，林彦俊总喜欢和陈立农出去散步。  
他最喜欢牵着手去公园，就像一对老夫老妻。

不知道为什么，林彦俊似乎很喜欢山山水水、花花草草。  
陈立农倒也乐得清闲，没有课的时候就总是陪着他出来。

“你在这里等着爸爸，爸爸去给你买好不好？”  
“好！”  
孩子的声音奶声奶气的但是却很洪亮。

林彦俊和陈立农从旁边路过的时候不免被吸引了注意力。  
年轻的爸爸让孩子坐在小亭子里，自己则走去旁边的便利店。

“我们去坐一下吧。”  
林彦俊偏过头来对陈立农说。  
他们坐在那个孩子的对面。  
“你说，他爸爸也不怕他一个人坐在这里丢了啊？”  
林彦俊趴在陈立农的肩膀上很小声的说。  
“你是为了给别人看孩子才坐在这里的吗？”  
陈立农轻轻地笑着说。  
“是啊。”  
林彦俊倒是回答得一本正经。

“陈立农，你说以后，我们领养一个孩子吗？”  
离开了公园之后，林彦俊突然说。  
“你说男孩子好还是女孩子好？”  
林彦俊很认真的盘算着。  
“以后再说吧。”  
陈立农拉住林彦俊的手继续往前走。

 

“你回来了。”  
陈立农下班回到家的时候，林彦俊已经来给他做好了晚饭。  
自从和林彦俊在一起之后，他再也没有在便利店吃过晚餐。  
每天回到家就有人说“回来了”的感觉，陈立农很喜欢。

有的时候，林彦俊会骑着摩托车来接他下班。

从城市的街道疾驰而过，周围的一切都变得模糊，只剩下路灯的光影变幻成为一幅抽象画。  
陈立农很喜欢坐在林彦俊的摩托车后面。  
靠着林彦俊的背，搂住他的腰，在车流里穿梭。

“你说，我们要不要在离你学校近的地方租一个房子。”  
林彦俊的声音被风吹散了一半，从前面很模糊的传来。  
“算了吧。”  
陈立农很轻的说，也不知道林彦俊听见了没有。  
他只是没再问。

今天是雨天。

雨天的时候，陈立农就总是撑着那把黑色雨伞走回家。  
如果林彦俊来接他，他们就两个人打一把伞回去。  
遇上雨大的时候，两个人都会被淋湿。  
可是林彦俊再也没有多带一把伞出来过。

陈立农喜欢在雨天和林彦俊做爱。

雨滴落在窗户上的声音让一切都变得很真实。  
他从来不关窗户。  
风挟着一点雨丝飘进来，似有若无的落在两个人身上。

“晚安。”  
总是交换一个吻才睡去。

 

4.  
今天陈立农被教导主任叫去谈话了。

教导主任经常找一些早恋的孩子谈话。  
这一次却是找了陈立农。

“陈老师，最近是不是在恋爱啊？”  
主任虽然说的是疑问句，但是字里行间却是肯定的语气。  
“陈老师的情况我们也了解了，这个是您个人的事情，我们也没有什么权利干涉对吧。”  
“但是怎么说您也是为人师表，这些事情还是不要影响到学校什么的比较好。”  
“您说是吧。”

陈立农走出办公室的时候，有点头重脚轻的感觉。  
回到家，林彦俊已经回去了。  
他今天好像煮了鱼汤，很浓的香味从厨房传过来。  
“来吧，今天是你喜欢的鱼汤。”  
陈立农坐下来。  
什么也没说。

但这件事情似乎不是逃避就能解决的。  
没过几天，就有家长闹到了学校里、

“你说这老师是同性恋，不要带坏了我的孩子吧！”  
“就是啊，这能交给孩子什么好东西啊？”  
“不要对我的孩子图谋不轨吧！”

家长熙熙攘攘的挤在教师门口。  
喜欢什么人，和教书有什么关系呢？  
陈立农很想走过去问，但是他没有。

陈立农走出学校的时候，一路都有小声的指指点点。  
他在校门口停了下来。  
林彦俊就在门口等他。

他还是坐上了林彦俊的摩托车。  
发动机的轰鸣声把后面的声音掩盖了。  
学校很快被丢在了后面。

回到家陈立农还是什么都没有说。  
但是林彦俊却拉住了他。  
林彦俊拉着陈立农坐在沙发上，自己则跨坐在他的腿上与他面对面。

“陈立农，和我在一起，你害怕吗？”  
林彦俊把手搭在他的肩膀上问到。  
陈立农看着林彦俊没说话。  
房间里很安静。  
“不害怕。”  
陈立农慢慢的说。

“那不就行了。”  
林彦俊对他笑起来。  
“那你就不用管别人啊。”  
“每个人都是独立个体，每个人都有自己的选择，谁还管的上谁呢。”

林彦俊似乎总是这样洒脱、坦诚又无所畏惧。

陈立农看着他笑了。  
林彦俊凑上来在他的唇上重重的印了一下。  
陈立农则揽住他的腰把他往自己怀里带了一点。  
“一个亲亲就想糊弄我啊？”  
林彦俊似乎是被陈立农给逗笑了，忍不住笑起来。

然后捧住他的脸重新吻住了他。

 

5.  
陈立农从学校里辞职了。，去林彦俊上班的地方找了一个工作。  
但是他们工作时间能碰上面的机会并不多。  
陈立农并不像林彦俊那样热情又爱笑，所以他只是负责后续的清点工作。  
从他这里总是能看见林彦俊在前面接待来捐书的人。  
他笑的可真好看。

现在他们俩每天都一起上班下班。  
“陈立农，我们真的不要在现在上班的地方一起租一个房子吗？”  
这不是林彦俊第一次提到这个问题了。  
其实他们并没有完全住在一起，只是林彦俊每天来给他做做饭，偶尔留宿。  
“不用了吧。”  
陈立农又一次拒绝了。

“陈立农，你是不是很怕和我共同拥有什么啊？”  
林彦俊忍不住问。  
这个问题似乎是把陈立农给难住了。  
他并没有回答他。

今天林彦俊做了晚餐之后就回家了。  
回去他自己的家了。  
陈立农也没有留他。

他们还是每天吃饭，偶尔做爱。

“陈立农，你快来看！”  
林彦俊在突然在阳台上很大声的叫他。  
“你看星星。”  
林彦俊把陈立农拽到他身边。  
陈立农抬起头来，天上有一颗星星。  
“那个吗？”  
陈立农伸出手指了指那颗星星。

“这些星星都是孤零零的。”  
林彦俊突然说。  
“他们每一颗都相距很远，隔着许多光年。”  
“穿越厚重的云层被我们看到，一定很辛苦吧。”

林彦俊伸出手抱住了陈立农。  
“我们也是独立又遥远的。”  
“但是我们彼此走出很远遇到对方，也是很不容易的事情吧。”  
林彦俊把这个拥抱分开一点看着陈立农，眼睛有一点水波在荡漾。

陈立农只是又抱住了他。  
陈立农没有说话。

 

今天的天气有点闷，感觉雨就藏在云层背后。  
不知道在等着什么。

陈立农该是一如既往的回到家。  
一如既往的等着林彦俊做好饭。

“林彦俊，我们分手吧。”  
陈立农坐在餐桌旁边毫无预兆的说。  
林彦俊只是盛饭的手稍稍顿了一下，他什么也没有问。

没有问为什么，也没有问然后呢。  
似乎心知肚明，似乎理所当然。

林彦俊要出门的时候，外面终于下雨了。

“撑这个吧。”  
陈立农把门口的黑色雨伞递过去。  
这是他和林彦俊之间唯一的一样东西。

林彦俊抬头来看了他一眼，手却从伞面上划过。  
他给了陈立农一个拥抱。

“不要做一只茧。”

这是林彦俊和陈立农说的最后一句话。  
他最后还是撑走了那把黑色雨伞。

 

番外.  
陈立农又回到了一所学校重新当起了老师。

他还是每天下班之后去便利店吃一顿晚餐。  
还是每天步行上下班。  
还是从来都不带伞。

“今天的课文名字叫，”  
陈立农似乎是愣了一下。  
“《茧》。”

天气很闷。  
教室里孩子们齐声朗读课文的声音也有点低沉沉的。

“人越保留，拥有的却会越少。”  
“宁愿我是勇敢而赤城的，这样，就可以把我拥有的所有都和你分享。”

陈立农站在讲台上无聊的看着窗外。

外面似乎要下雨了。


End file.
